Mi mejor error
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Edward me convirtió después de nuestra boda y ya ha pasado casi un año de ello. Tuvimos que abandonar Forks por obvias razones y habíamos pasado todo ese tiempo en un lugar alejado mientras yo me adaptaba pero... Como puede cambiar todo por un error? B
1. Prefacio

_**MI MEJOR ERROR**_

**Prefacio**

_Todo era oscuridad… ni una mísera estrella salía al encuentro del mundo… se habían escondido como su hermana la luna, en aquella noche de… Luna Nueva…_

_Un destello surcó el cielo… seguido de un sonido fuerte, gutural y atronador… un rayo… había tormenta…_

_La lluvia caía fuertemente desde el cielo, repicando estridentemente contra el suelo húmedo… embarrado… oscuro… frío… Era como aquella noche… igual que aquella otra noche de Luna Nueva… donde cometí mi error…_

_El agua que caía del cielo me golpeaba en la cara y poco me importaba… mojaba mis ropas y nada sentía… yo solamente tenía una cosa en mi mente: "correr"_

_Tenía que darme prisa… tenía que correr más rápido… me daba igual caer y estrellarme contra el suelo en el intento… debía seguir corriendo… debía seguir buscando…_

_Y al girar la esquina de aquel callejón oscuro… sin ninguna iluminación, desierto y silencioso… me detuve… al tiempo que mis ojos quedaban fijos en un punto al final de esa calle sin salida… y un nuevo rayo caía sobre la ciudad… iluminando la escena que se daba delante de mí…_

_Ahí estaba… ahí se encontraba… mi mejor error…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y aquí les presento el prefacio de mi primer fic de Twilight, "Mi mejor error"

Increíblemente, me atreví a escribir mi primer fic de esta gran saga, que es en verdad el segundo, pues ya escribí un Oneshort con anterioridad, _**"Estrella fugaz"**_

Bueno, esto solo es el prefacio, y sé que da lugar a muchas posibles hipótesis, pero tendréis que esperar hasta el primer capítulo para saber de que va en verdad este fic, ya que de momento, yo no voy a revelar nada…

Bien, sé que soy nueva aquí, en la sección de Twilight y no sé si mi fic estará muy bien, pero yo escribo por afición y para compartir con ustedes.

Gracias por su tiempo y ojalá les guste.

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. Cap 1: Mi peor error

_**MI MEJOR ERROR**_

**Capítulo 1. Mi peor error**

El cielo dejaba ver por completo su total e inmensa oscuridad aquella noche… Era una noche fría y húmeda… Todo el cielo era cubierto por gruesas nubes ennegrecidas que predicaban una pronta tormenta avecinarse sobre el lugar…

Aunque… para nosotros… era la noche perfecta… para un partido de béisbol…

- ¡¡Bella!! ¡¡Esa es tuya!!

No esperé ni a terminar de escuchar como la voz suave de mi "hermana" me decía que yo debía moverme, cuando ya lo estaba haciendo y a una velocidad de vértigo.

Es increíble como han cambiado las cosas en menos de un año… ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo, Isabella Marie Swan, acabaría casada a los 18 años y además con un vampiro? Bien, eso obviamente lo supe yo desde el momento en que averigüé la verdad… ¿Pero quién pensaría que yo misma acabaría convertida en vampiro? Eso, supuestamente nadie, porque hasta a mi actual marido me costó convencer de ello… Pero además, también otra cosa más en el cambio… ¡¿Quién de todos los que me conocían iba a pensar que yo acabaría jugando un partido de béisbol?!

Si, desde mi conversión hace casi un año… mis nuevas habilidades vampíricas adquiridas me han ayudado a solventar un poco mi problema con los deportes. Claro que… aún sigo siendo el mismo imán para los problemas de siempre… y eso queda demostrado.

De repente un sonido fuerte y atronador rompió el silencio de la espesura de aquel bosque… un rayo… la tormenta había comenzado…

Me concentro en mi alrededor, aunque no me hace demasiada falta, puedo procesar ahora más información mientras hago otras cosas, y aprieto más mi paso. Je, que irónico es ahora: si un humano me viera, lo único que llegaría a vislumbrar sería una esquela blanquecina en medio de esta pequeña niebla que se da en el bosque tenebroso donde nos hemos reunido para jugar.

Sorteo los árboles pelados de hojas sin ningún esfuerzo, salto los desniveles sin siquiera percatarme de que estaban ahí y solo mantengo mis ojos puestos entre el cielo y el frente… y entonces la veo…

Sonreí y corrí aún más, alzando mi brazo derecho hacia el cielo nocturno al mismo tiempo… y cuando al segundo siguiente, mi puño se cerró fuertemente, paré en seco y la curvatura de mis labios se amplió.

- La cogí…- susurré para mí misma, sabiéndome sola en algún punto del bosque

Abrí mi mano y admiré a mi presa: una reluciente y pequeña pelota blanquecina de béisbol. Me reí suavemente, lanzando la bola al aire.

- Je, lo siento cariño… no haber sido tan buen maestro…- y la cogí al vuelo en su descenso hacia el suelo

Ahora que lo veo todo de otra forma, el deporte y la velocidad no son tan malos… incluso me están empezando a gustar más de lo que esperaba- muy dentro de mí, le agradezco a mi esposo que insistiera tanto en comprarme un coche, reconozco que el otro era una tortuga-. Recuerdo, con algo de vergüenza y risa, los primeros días después de mi conversión: cómo mi esposo me ayudaba en todo y me mostraba el mejor modo de adaptarme, incluyendo las carreras por el bosque… y la verdad es que las clases eran "muy didácticas y entretenidas". Definitivamente, ese ser perfecto que se enamoró de mí era perfecto como profesor.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza, pestañeando a la vez varias veces, para volver a la normalidad y despedirme de mis recuerdos, a los que había viajado por un momento. Mis ojos fueron al cielo y lo observé en todo su esplendor: aquella noche de tormenta las nubes estaban más negras que de costumbre… y los rayos resonaban autoritarios, retumbando con su voz de bajo de coro… No había luna… y solo el resplandor de estos, seguido de ese estruendo, traía algo de luminosidad a mi camino…

De repente algo chocó contra mi rostro… Su tacto era frío y húmedo, como una pequeña hilera mojada que bajaba por el puente de mi nariz… Era agua… Llovía…

Más gotas siguieron a esa y la llovizna me cubrió por completo. Mi cabello ya se hallaba humedecido y mis ropas iban por el mismo camino, pues a mí, el frío no me afectaba, e incluso le estaba cogiendo gusto a esto de que lloviera…

Decidí que lo mejor sería apresurarme, me había retrasado ya algunos minutos desde que atrapé la pelota y sin mí no podrían seguir. Es como si estuviera viendo la cara de impaciencia de mi "hermana" y oyendo sus palabras…

_¡Bella! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vuelve de una vez o no podremos masacrar a los chicos!_

Vale, tiempo muerto. La _estoy_ oyendo.

Volví a sonreir, imaginándome la escena en mi mente y me dije a mí misma que debía apresurarme o tendría que soportar un día intensivo de compras, cosa que odiaba y no quería, por ningún concepto, repetir hasta que no fuese estrictamente necesario.

Con la vista al frente, la bola bien agarrada en mi mano y la decisión en mi cara, me disponía a emprender la carrera para mi vuelta… cuando mi perdición me golpeó de lleno…

Paré en seco, como si me hubiera chocado contra una barrera invisible y la pelota cayó de mi mano al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo al contacto contra este. Era un olor dulce… era la cosa más dulce que jamás había olido… y que me estaba llamando, matándome a pequeños, grandes golpes en todo mi ser, como nunca antes había sentido…

Miré en todas direcciones a mi alrededor, pero solo veía la tenebrosa y oscura senda del bosque de árboles desnudos y la pequeña capa de niebla blanquecina que lo rodeaba… hasta que, en un arrebato de locura… como si yo estuviera siendo controlada por el monstruo que sé, que duerme en mi interior, dejé que mis fosas nasales se inundaran con aquel endulzado olor y me llevaran hasta mi presa… porque eso era lo que sucedía: yo era una depredadora… y el poseedor de ese olor… mi presa…

Corrí muchísimo más veloz de lo que recuerdo, hubiera hecho algún día, tanto antes como después de mi "despertar", importándome bien poco el golpear del agua en mi rostro y el llevarme algo por delante, total, no me iba a hacer ni el más mínimo rasguño…

Tampoco podía pensar en nada, tan solo en como aquel olor me incitaba a seguirlo y encontrarlo… para tener un encuentro demasiado peligroso con él… Ni siquiera puedo decir con seguridad que parte del bosque fue la que atravesé de este modo, pues no prestaba atención a lo que me rodeaba-ya dije que bien poco me importaba llevarme un árbol por delante- ni tampoco si mi familia me estaba llamando, ya que en estos momentos, todos mis sentidos están puestos en el rastreo y mi mente está bloqueada.

Cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, me hallaba en mitad de la plaza de un pueblo, toda a oscuras y desierta, pues era bien entrada la noche.

El olor estaba más concentrado en ese lugar. No hacía mucho que la pobre criatura que fuera mi víctima había estado allí. Pobre de quien fuera… no sabía lo que le esperaba… y todo por poseer la sangre más dulce que jamás había olido en toda mi nueva vida de vampiro.

También resulta algo irónico esto, ¿no es cierto? Como yo, que me desmayaba cada vez que en mi vida humana olía la sangre, ahora viva gracias a ella e incluso me atraiga de esta manera.

Volví a escudriñar aquella gran plazoleta oscurecida, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia repicar contra la fuente, ahora sin funcionar, pero aún con agua… y entonces di con mi objetivo…

Era una pequeña sombra que se movía rápidamente, aunque no con demasiada agilidad y estaba desprevenida… se había dejado ver a la luz de una pequeña farola que parpadeaba a la entrada de un callejón… de un callejón al que se había internado…

Dibujé una sonrisa triunfal… aquello no podría ser más fácil: era noche de tormenta, todo el mundo dormía, los rayos cubrirían los gritos, si es que tenía tiempo de dar alguno y la oscuridad del callejón sin salida al que descuidadamente se había metido, serían mi coartada… Nadie sospecharía… Nada podría salir mal… y aquello me satisfacía internamente, cual vil demonio…

Tan sigilosa como había sido mi llegada a aquel lugar, fueron los movimientos que ejecuté para seguir a esa sombra. Me movía como lo que era: un vampiro. Bueno, reconozcámoslo, aún era un neófito, pues no se había cumplido aún el periodo de adaptación… pero que más daba, igual iba a ser el resultado para él…

Y a la entrada de aquella calle de tinieblas y sin salida… aquella sombra ocupó enteramente mi campo de visión… así como su olor a… azahar y jazmines terminó que crispar el resquicio de humildad que quedaba entre mi cordura y mi locura…

Todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido y confuso…

Mi garganta ardía como si se tratase del verdadero fuego de un volcán el cólera. Sentía la boca achicharrada y seca como la arena del desierto… así como el flujo fresco de ponzoña inundar mi paladar, agravando aún más esta sensación. Mi estómago rugió de de hambre… de sed acumulada como nunca… como si llevara siglos sin alimentarme... Y es que en verdad, si desde el primer día de mi no vida hubiera sentido este olor, estaba segura de que lo habría buscando incansablemente y me habría saciado con él…

Observé por una fracción de segundo a mi objetivo: se movía igual de rápido y despreocupado que momentos antes… y aún no había llegado a lo más profundo de la calle… Pero yo ya no iba a esperar… su sangre me llamaba a gritos… es como si cantara… y mi cuerpo se tensó y yo… salté hacia él…

Del impulso que tomé y supongo que, la sorpresa que se llevó mi pequeña presa de caza, lo acorralé contra el muro del final del callejón sin ninguna dificultad. Pude percibir la fragilidad de su cuerpo, tembló… pero poco me importó. Oía perfectamente su respirar jadeante y entrecortado y como su efluvio chocaba contra mi cuerpo y lo estremecía, cosa no demasiado buena para él… y aquello… fue el jaque mate de la partida… Me incliné a la altura de su cuello, escondiendo mi rostro en él… y lo mordí…

Un estrepitoso estruendo cruzó el cielo en ese momento… un rayo… y el grito que seguramente salió de los labios de mi presa, quedó opacado por este… pero algo más ocurrió…

Mientras yo disfrutaba del sabor de aquella sangre, tan exquisito y tan intoxicante que no podría ser descrito por ninguna de las palabras conocidas hasta ahora y me dejaba ir a la deriva en aquel mar de sensaciones tan placenteras, a la vez que oía como el sonido de su corazón bombardeando la sangre que corría por mi garganta, se apagaba… la luz del trueno iluminó el lugar donde me encontraba cometiendo mi cacería… y entonces lo vi…

Me permití el lujo de mirar a quien fue que se encontraba literalmente "entre la espada y la pared" y gracias a la reciente luz que me proporcionó la visibilidad suficiente, pude apreciar el reflejo de algo que se me hacía muy conocido… Los cabellos cortos y enmarañados de mi presa… tenían una tonalidad cobriza… Una tonalidad cobriza y broncínea como la de…

Y de repente la realidad me golpeó con tal brutalidad, que ni el momento en el que percibí aquel olor fue tan duro…

Abrí los ojos hasta que casi pude jurar que se salieron de sus órbitas y volví a sentir el tacto húmedo de la lluvia que ahora era más fuerte que antes. Tan rápidamente como lo había atrapado, me alejé de él, dejando de saborear esa embriagadora sangre rojiza que ahora se derramaba por su cuello y se diluía con el agua.

El cuerpo, que ahora me daba cuenta, era pequeño, resbaló apoyado de espaldas a la pared y cayó inmóvil al suelo, mojándose con el agua de lluvia… y esto me horrorizó aún más y comencé a retroceder, pero con tan mala suerte, o quizás porque no era dueña de mi cuerpo en aquel momento, que tropecé con mis propios pies y caí sentada en el frío y encharcado suelo, apreciando el barro que también allí había.

No podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo, que apenas distinguía por la escasa luz del lugar… pero maldita la hora en que pensé aquello… Un nuevo rayó resonó en el cielo… y la calle obtuvo su luz de nuevo… y lo vi con total claridad…

Era un niño… ¡¡Un niño!! Y además pequeño, no sobrepasaría los siete años... y, con el cabello cobrizo y desordenado igual al de…

- Edward…

Mi mente se paralizó al susurrar su nombre… al susurrar el nombre de mi ángel… al ver una imagen suya en mi cabeza… ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer esto?! Lo había decepcionado… había decepcionado a mi familia… había decepcionado a mi Edward…

Sin saber que hacer, me aovillé a mis rodillas, enterrando mi rostro entre ellas y… de haber podido… habría llorado como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás…

¡Me había vuelto loca! ¡Una loca desquiciada! ¡¡Y todo por un olor demasiado atrayente para mi poco autocontrol todavía!! He bebido de un niño inocente y… lo he matado… Apreté aún más el abrazo a mis piernas y hundí más mi rostro en el hueco de estas…

¡¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerlo?! ¡¿Cómo fui capaz de semejante error?! Ya… poco importaba… había cometido… mi peor error…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y por fin, aquí está el capítulo 1 de "Mi mejor error"

Vaya, vaya… por fin se reveló el misterio…

Como habéis visto, el fic esta desde el punto de vista de Bella, quien nos cuenta poco a poco, como ha transcurrido su vida en este año desde su transformación, así como que han mejorado un poco sus habilidades con los deportes jeje. Sinceramente, este detalle se me hizo gracioso ponerlo.

Pero, como habréis podido observar… Bella al ser todavía una neófita, no tiene tanto control sobre su sed, así que… con un poco de mala suerte… ha "recaído" y ha bebido la sangre de ese niño de pelo cobrizo, que por cierto… ¿quién será?

De momento no digo más, ya se irán revelando los acontecimientos y datos importantes por si solos, lo que aún no sé es si el segundo capítulo se en POV Edward o Bella.

Bueno, no me queda más que decir así que… espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por pasarse a leer… y si tengo algún fallo, corríjanmelo, al fin y al cabo, acabo de empezar a escribir sobre Twilight

Nos vemos en el capítulo 2 de "Mi mejor error"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	3. Cap 2: Una vana esperanza

_**MI MEJOR ERROR**_

**Capítulo 2. Una vana esperanza**

**Edward POV**

Aún no podía hacerme a la idea… de que en tan solo un momento… todo se hubiera descontrolado…

Estábamos jugando tan tranquilamente nuestro particular partido de béisbol en familia, en este nuevo claro que habíamos encontrado en nuestro nuevo bosque de cacería, aprovechando la noche de tormenta que mi "hermana" predijo… cuando de repente, todo se torció en un segundo…

A mí me tocaba batear, mientras que mi "hermana" hiperactiva era la que lanzaba la bola. Me concentré y bateé con toda mi fuerza, haciendo que la pelota desapareciera de la vista de todos, entre las nubes negras de tormenta.

- ¡¡Bella!! ¡¡Esa es tuya!!- gritó mi "hermana"

Rápidamente me apresuré a correr, pero justo antes de llegar a la última base y hacer una carrera, me paré en seco y no pude reprimir un gruñido de frustración salir de mis labios.

- Maldición…- susurré ofuscado

- ¡Bateador eliminado!- gritó mi "madre", haciendo de árbitro como siempre, sentada en uno de los bancos que habíamos habilitado allí.

Tuve que resignarme y salir del campo hacia el banquillo, mientras escuchaba la risa de mi gran "hermano" metomentodo. Me senté soltando un suspiro y llevé mi mano hacia el puente de mi nariz, en un intento por calmarme.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer Edward! ¡Te han eliminado!- y se mofaba de mí a viva voz. Eso no me ayudaba en nada y encima estaba en mi mismo equipo, por lo tanto, peor para ellos también si yo estoy fuera.

Era la primera vez que me eliminaban, normalmente era yo quien eliminaba, pero esto era una experiencia nueva… y además propiciada por mi propia esposa.

- ¡Y encima te eliminó tu esposa!- y venga a reírse- No, si desde luego si que le diste buenas "clases"…- ahora también ser reían mis dos "hermanas"

Solté un gruñido peor que el anterior y abrí los ojos, que había cerrado para encontrar un poco de paz, sin tener ningún éxito, aún cuando Jasper, mi "hermano" favorito por ahora, intentara ayudarme con su poder.

- Emment…- lo llamé, consiguiendo que por fin parara de carcajearse de mí- por tu propio bien… cállate- mi respuesta fue firme y más un ultimátum que otra cosa.

Y funcionó, mi corpulento hermano se puso recto y las risas de todos cesaron. Paz al fin… pero entonces oí su voz…

_Je, lo siento cariño… no haber sido tan buen maestro…_

Me reí suavemente yo también, contagiado por su melodiosa risa en mi mente. Y pensar que antes ella le tuviera verdadero pánico a cualquier deporte… cómo habían cambiado las cosas en apenas un año…

Ahora soy un hombre casado- más bien, soy un vampiro casado-, con el amor de su vida… y por mucho que me negara al principio a todo: a hablarle, a siquiera tener su amistad, a amarla… finalmente he de reconocer que mi infinita felicidad se la debo a ella y a su testarudez a la hora de querer que yo la convirtiera… Porque eso sucedió: mi amada esposa es una hermosa vampiro con todas las de la ley.

Y aún así, sigo siendo reticente cuando pienso en todo lo que dejó atrás por mí: sus padres, una vida normal, su alma… Pero reconozco, que le estoy profundamente agradecido de que quisiera regalarme todo su amor y estar conmigo en esta eternidad sin fin.

Agito la cabeza suavemente, para apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente. No debería estar pensando esto, o me arriesgo a que ella me escuche y luego me reprenda… pero, ¿dónde está?

Llevo mis ojos al lugar donde se supone tendría que estar mi mujer, pero allí no hay nada, solo un pequeño tumulto de niebla blanquecina. Preocupado, me levanto de mi sitio y me dirijo directamente a mi "hermana" con cuerpo de duendecilla y pelo negro cual carbón de mina.

- Alice, se está tardando demasiado… ¿Ha pasado algo?- le pregunto, dejando en claro mi preocupación

- No, tranquilo Edward…- me sonríe, mientras me da un codazo- solo se ha quedado recordando los buenos momentos bajo la lluvia…

En ese momento comencé a sentir el frío y húmedo tacto de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer sobre mí… La tormenta se estaba desplazando… Un trueno cayó sobre el claro e iluminó todas las posiciones de los jugadores: habíamos decidido un partido chicos contra chicas pero, como ellas eran menos, ya que Esme, mi "madre", no jugaba, Carlisle, mi "padre", decidió jugar con ellas.

Suspiré, en parte aliviado, porque no pasase nada grave y volví a posar la vista sobre Alice, quien estaba dando pequeños saltitos, al tiempo que su voz aguda de soprano, irrumpió en mi mente.

_¡Bella! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vuelve de una vez o no podremos masacrar a los chicos!_

Volví a sonreir al imaginarme la cara que tendrá que haber puesto mi esposa ante la llamada de su "hermana". Si, el que podamos comunicarnos telepáticamente es obra de Bella, ese es su don: la telequinesis. Sinceramente, me alegro de que ahora si pueda leerle la mente en ocasiones, aunque bien poco me hace falta, la conozco demasiado, pero… odio cuando la bloquea a posta para hacerme rabiar…

- Vamos Alice, no te exaltes…- intenté calmarla, ayudado también por su esposo, quien mandaba olas de tranquilidad hacia nosotros- Además, solo lleváis dos puntos de ventaja…

- Pero dos puntos bien jugados y merecidos… "hermanito"- y comenzó a reírse, hecho que nos contagió: primero a mí y después a todos.

Pero entonces, un grito rompió la alegría y algarabía de nuestras risas, junto con la caída de un trueno bien sonoro en lo alto del cielo encapotado… un grito procedente de los labios de Alice…

- ¡¿Qué ocurre Alice?!- gritamos Jasper y yo, que éramos los que estábamos más cerca.

Mi "hermana" se encontraba tan estática y concentrada, que me alertó de que estaba teniendo una visión y rápidamente me adentré en su mente, para saber que ocurría… y lo que vi, me dejó como una pura estatua de mármol…

Todo estaba oscuro y era un espacio amplio, aunque delimitado por tres paredes… un callejón sin salida… De repente un rayo cayó e iluminó con su luz todo el lugar, dejando a la vista la terrorífica escena que allí se daba: un niño pequeño tirado en el suelo, boca abajo en mitad de un charco bajo la lluvia… y desangrándose por dos perfectas mordeduras en el cuello… y una mujer agazapada a su lado, aovillada contra sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de estas… Una mujer… que era Bella…

No pude ni tuve que ver nada más, la visión acabó y yo ya estaba en mitad del bosque, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y llevándome algún que otro árbol por delante, al no estar pendiente de mi camino… solo de llegar cuanto antes junto a ella… quien bloqueaba sus pensamientos y mi comunicación con ella con todas su fuerzas…

Divisé el pueblo no mucho tiempo después y entré a él, acabando en medio de una gran plaza con una fuente inmensa en su centro, toda oscurecida y llena de boca calles que daban a callejones… uno de ellos sin salida…

Me apresuré a ir al él, encontrándolo también sin rastro alguno de luz y solo lleno de charcos profundos de agua, que se seguían llenando con la lluvia que caía continua desde el cielo… y entonces un rayó volvió a traer la luz a aquel lugar… para que yo hallara lo que estaba buscando…

Allí estaba ella… mi Bella, encogida en posición fetal y… sollozando sin lágrimas por lo que había hecho. Y allí a su lado… estaba su pobre víctima: un niño pequeño e inocente, de cabello cobrizo y… sin vida…

- Edward…- mi nombre fue apenas un susurro en sus labios y a mí se me formó un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba pronunciar palabra.

Estaba alucinado por lo que había pasado en tan solo un segundo… un segundo que Alice tardó en prever, un segundo que yo tardé en reaccionar… un segundo que le hubiera salvado la vida al niño… Esto también era culpa mía… yo que me juré protegerla de todo… había fallado…

Con pasos lentos e inseguros, me acerqué a ella, tanteando el terreno y agachándome a su altura. No se percató ni se movió en lo más mínimo y aquello me estranguló mi pobre y muerto corazón aún más…

Intenté leerle la mente otra vez. Quería saber que había pasado. Sabía que solo llevaba un año como neófita, pero su autocontrol sobrepasaba con creces todas nuestras expectativas y… me sorprende que todo se haya venido por los suelos en un momento…

_¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer esto?! Lo he decepcionado… he decepcionado a mi familia… ¡lo he decepcionado a él! Decepcioné a Edward…_

Decir que me había decepcionado fue un golpe más bajo aún para mí. ¡Era yo quien la había decepcionado a ella por no cumplir mi promesa! Por no protegerla… hasta de ella misma… Alcé mi brazo con temblor, y lo posé sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola.

- Bella…- la llamé suavemente, con miedo a que saliera huyendo

Levantó la cabeza de su escondite ante mi llamada y clavó sus profundos ojos negros como el ónice sobre los míos, mientras me mostraba su rostro contraído por la tristeza y las lágrimas que no podía derramar. La imagen me derrotó… En un arrebato de un remolino de sentimientos, abrí mis brazos y la abracé tan fuertemente como pude, acurrucándola en mi pecho, creando una burbuja para nosotros… para no ser molestados… para apartarnos de todo…

**Bella POV**

Cuando sentí sus brazos atraerme hasta su pecho, siempre tan protector y reconfortante, no pude soportarlo más… y me aferré a él con tanta fuerza, que creía que si me soltaba, caería a un pozo de profunda oscuridad…

Edward estaba conmigo… a pesar de lo que había hecho: acabar con la inocente vida de un niño… y eso me martirizó aún más.

- Lo siento…- murmuré contra su pecho, en un susurró apenas audible para nadie- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- no podía más que repetir eso

Lo sentí apegarme aún más a su cuerpo y como sus manos expertas frotaban mi espalda con dulces caricias, en un intento por calmarme, pero yo no podría olvidar fácilmente… aquel error que acababa de cometer… Sus labios dejaban suaves besos sobre mi cabello y la lluvia seguía siendo el único testigo de mi perdición…

- Ssh… Bella, amor… tranquila…- su voz aterciopelada transmitía esa paz que siempre me infundó y me calmó un poco, pero nada podría quitarme la imagen de ese niño mordido y muerto por mí

Incapaz de hacer algo más, enterré mi rostro en su pecho y me aparté de todo, hacia un mundo donde todo lo que escuchaba, eran mis propias penas y mis culpas por este error…

De repente sentí la presencia de alguien más, una presencia y un aroma conocidos… pero no podía oírles. Había bloqueado de tal manera mi mente, que no sabía si sería capaz de desbloquearla de nuevo.

- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es un niño!- reconocí la voz al momento: mi "hermana" Alice

Aquello me hizo hundirme más en el pecho de mi esposo. No hace falta que me lo recordaran más: había matado a un niño y cargaría con ese error toda mi existencia…

Una nueva presencia apareció en aquel callejón oscuro y también se me hacía conocida… y a juzgar por la repentina oleada de tranquilidad que comenzaba a llenar el ambiente, estaba segura de que era mi "hermano" Jasper, el causante de ello, y por tanto, el nuevo integrante del callejón.

- Gracias Jasper- oí decir a mi ángel- Bella, ya está… ya pasó todo…- cómo podía decir eso. Esto no había hecho más que empezar. Ahora cargaría con todo el peso de mis actos- Volvamos a casa amor… no te voy a dejar, no te voy a soltar ni a dejar sola de nuevo…- intentaba reconfortarme y darse fuerza a él mismo, mientras hablaba.

Yo sabía, que esto para él tampoco era fácil… pero todo siempre sería culpa mía… por mi estupidez, por mi poco autocontrol…

Agazapada aún y reticente a hacerlo, levanté con cautela mi rostro, para encontrarme con aquellas orbes tan doradas como la miel, pero a la vez profundamente oscurecidas por la tristeza y la culpa de verme así. Sabía que era debido a eso.

- ¡¡Bella!! ¡¡Edward!!- el grito agudo de Alice nos alertó a todos- ¡¡No está muerto!! ¡¡El niño no está muerto!! ¡La ponzoña está en su organismo! ¡Se está convirtiendo!

La noticia me cayó tan fuerte, como el trueno que acababa de aparecer en el cielo y había iluminado de nuevo el callejón. Todos llevamos nuestros ojos hacia Alice, quien había recostado en su regazo al pequeño de pelo cobrizo y que comenzaba a convulsionarse de dolor, por el flujo de ponzoña en su organismo, matando lo que quedaba de su sangre.

Genial, definitivamente genial… acababa de condenar a un niño de no más de siete años a una vida sin fin… Definitivamente, este era el _peor error_ de toda mi vida, aunque la noticia fuera _una vana esperanza_ para mi cordura…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: bueno, y después de su retraso, aquí el capítulo 2 de "Mi mejor error"

Vaya, vaya… así que el niño no está muerto jeje… Si es que no soy tan mala, puedo intentarlo, pero no lo soy jeje.

Y bueno, también habéis visto que he cambiado la perspectiva, apareció Edward jeje. Y bueno, ya sabréis el don de Bella, la telequinesis. Decidí este don, para darle un poco de descanso al pobre de Edward con eso de no poder leerle la mente jeje, pero ya averiguaréis más de él.

Bien, también decir que se me ha hecho muy graciosa la parte del partido de béisbol. Ese Edward corriendo y eliminado antes de llegar a la base jeje, tendría que pasar eso en el libro, sería bueno jeje.

Una cosa quería decir, no sé si la última parte me quedó bien, porque no sabía como ponerla. Díganme ustedes.

Bien, ahora los review:

**Camii granger** (vaya gracias -.-U. En verdad no sé si escribo tan bien, pero me alegro de que te guste. Y si, lo del niño impresiona, pero parecer que acertaste, el niño se convierte jeje. Para que pensaran los Cullen, falta esperar un poquito más jeje.)

**Ediyu** (Si, lo de Bella es horrible, pero ahora no tanto (o si?) por lo menos el niño se convertirá, no está muerto (relativamente) Bueno, también viste que cumplí algo, sale Edward POV)

**Shin Gouki** (Super Haru nii-chan!! Me halagas onii-chan, pero bueno, por lo menos conseguí engancharte jajaja!! Jeje, si, pobre Bella, un partido igual a perdición con su calificativo de imán para los problemas. Y sabes que no soy tan mala, como voy a matar a un niño?! Con lo que a mi me gustan jeje. Bueno, espero que te guste este capi también)

**Eonwie** (vaya, muchas gracias y espero que el tiempo de espera haya valido la pena con este capi)

**Brujita16** (Onee-chan!! Mira tu por donde, tú leyendo mis fic de Twilight! Jajaja!! Que alegría me das (como mi nombre xd) Si, pobre niño y lo del béisbol es que tiene la gracia del capi jajaja!! Bien, espero que te guste este capítulo también)

Bueno, no sé que más decir, salvo que creo que el siguiente capítulo será en Bella POV, sino es así, lo avisaré. Siento mucho la espera, y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de "Mi mejor error"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. Cap 3: Agonía

_**MI MEJOR ERROR**_

**Capítulo 3. Agonía**

**Bella POV**

El ambiente era tan cargado y tenso, que podría cortarse perfectamente con un cuchillo… cuchillo que para mí era cada nuevo grito de aquella desafinada voz que en su día debió ser la más dulce y aniñada del mundo… Estaba muriendo…

De nuevo me estremecí notoriamente sin control, como llevaba haciendo desde dos días atrás, cuando comenzaron sus alaridos de dolor… y la tortura a la que yo lo condené… Porque aquello que yo hice, no fue más que el pecado más grande jamás citado: condenar a un niño a una noche sin fin.

Repentinamente me vi envuelta por aquellos fuertes y protectores brazos que me guarecen de todo. Sentí a mi cabeza reposar suavemente sobre ese torso tan bien torneado de ángel, intentando desesperadamente darme algo de paz, aunque ni tan siquiera con la ayuda de Jasper, presente y sentado a mi izquierda en el sofá, era eso posible. Pero cuando sus labios, siempre suaves y ahora a mi tacto, tibios, tocaron mi cabello… todo se vino abajo… y el escudo cayó.

Me aferré a él con tanta fuerza, que parecíamos ser uno mismo, y escondí mi rostro en su siempre pulcra camisa blanca, sin derramar ni una maldita lágrima de todas las que mi muerto y contraído corazón quería dejar salir.

- Lo siento, lo siento…- mi voz sonó tan baja y quebrada como la de un auténtico muerto de esas películas que distorsionaban toda la verdad que había ante los ojos de los humanos.

Para todos los presentes, mis palabras fueron como si yo hubiera resucitado. Mi mente se había mantenido en un estado de parálisis completa como método de protección, apartándome de todo y solo sintiendo como una muñeca sin vida… desde que Alice pronunció aquellas palabras:

"_¡¡El niño no está muerto!! ¡La ponzoña está en su organismo! ¡Se está convirtiendo!"_

No recuerdo con exactitud que fue lo que ocurrió a continuación en aquel callejón sin más iluminación que la de los rayos de la tormenta que aún no había remitido. Solo sé que cuando pude ser algo consciente, estaba en el asiento trasero del volvo de Edward, acunada y protegida en su regazo como un bebé, Jasper en el asiento del conductor, mirando fijamente a la carretera llena de baches y tratando de calmar el ambiente… y su esposa, Alice, de copiloto, con mi condena entre sus brazos… convulsionándose de dolor y emitiendo ya audibles gemidos de dolor con los ojos cerrados, entre los rayos estruendosos de la tormenta.

Cuando el ruido del motor cesó, supe que estábamos en casa. Apoyada casi por completo en el cuerpo de mi esposo y sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para impedirme cualquier tropiezo, nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa, precedidos por nuestros hermanos, quienes presurosos nos adelantaron con el niño en brazos. Al subir el segundo escalón de madera del porche, me atreví a levantar la cabeza, hasta ahora agachada viendo al interesante suelo, y hallé a las cuatro personas restantes, miembros de mi familia.

Me sentí aún peor, si es que todavía se podía. Los había decepcionado a todos, a su confianza, a su amor incondicional por mí y por mi pertenencia a su familia… a todo. Yo, lo había arruinado todo… por un _error_…

Rápidamente, mi padre, Carlisle, se perdió en el interior de la iluminada casa con Alice, Jasper y el pequeño de pelo cobrizo, no sin antes regalarme una mirada, con la que quiso reconfortarme, con la que quiso hacerme saber que todo estaría bien… pero que no lo consiguió; aquello no tenía perdón. Sentí levemente como Esme, mi madre, pronunciaba algunas palabras, pero no supe lo que dijo, y como mi ángel le respondía, mientras me aferraba más a él y depositaba un dulce beso en mi frente, que me dio un resquicio de paz.

En el cálido y silencioso interior de nuestra casa, las palabras de aliento y los abrazos de Esme no se hicieron esperar, así como los de Emmett- que ahora no podía asfixiarme-, quien me comprendía perfectamente, pues él había pasado por dos casos iguales al mío… con un resultado peor…

Pero yo no respondí a ninguno, estaba en mi propio pozo de pesadumbre y dolor, sin saber todo el que le causaba a mi familia. Percibí la presencia del último miembro de ella que faltaba, Rosalie, de pie junto a Emmett, sin acercarse a mí, a pesar de haber mejorado algo nuestra relación inicial. Sinceramente, no había esperado ni su compasión ni nada, no merecía nada de lo que me estaban dando después de esto… pero me sorprendió la mirada triste que me dirigió, así como esa pequeña caricia en el cabello que me regaló. A pesar de todo… éramos una familia unida: si uno sentía, los demás también.

No hablé en ningún momento, juraría hasta que dejé de respirar en un vano intento auto reflejo humano por acabar con mi vida… ni siquiera podía procesar como todavía me brindaban su ayuda, la condena a esta vida que yo acababa de hacer, era la peor del mundo… y entonces todo tembló…

Con el primer alarido desgarrado que salió de esa pequeña garganta, todo se desvaneció… y mi mente se cerró, igual que un niño se encoje en sus rodillas y se echa a llorar… para no volver a despertar hasta ahora…

- Lo siento tanto…- susurré, no podía decir otra cosa- Por mi culpa… por mi culpa…- pero no pude continuar, algo me lo impidió

Con manos expertas y rápidas, levantó delicadamente mi cabeza, sujetándola con ambas manos sobre mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarlo directamente a aquellos ojos dorados cargados de culpa y dolor. Tenía una expresión seria en aquel momento, con sus perfectos labios contraídos. Estaba tan deslumbrante como siempre… y yo quedé sin habla.

- Ssh… no digas eso…- su voz sonaba dulce y serena a pesar de todo y el tacto de sus manos acariciando mis mejillas eran un relajo perfecto- Fue algo irremediable… incluso para un neonato con el control asombroso que tú posees…- acercó su rostro al mío y depositó un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz; su aliento me rodeó por completo- Era tu _Tua Cantante_…

Recordé las palabras que tuvimos en familia, cuando mi madre subió a quedarse con el niño- cosa que yo aún no había hecho ni me atrevía a hacer-. Carlisle no me reprendió, ni siquiera alzó la voz contra mí. Como patriarca de la familia y más veterano de todos, entendía perfectamente esa situación, aún con su implacable autocontrol. Aquel pequeño de delgada figura y cabello color de bronce alborotado… había resultado ser la persona que tuviera la sangre más deliciosa para mí; que cantase para mí… Mi Tua Cantante.

- Pero… ¡era solo un niño!- grité, no podía olvidar aquello, ¡le había arruinado la vida!

Me eché a sus brazos, enterrando nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho. Quería llorar, de verdad que quería derramar lágrimas para dejar salir este dolor que me estaba hiriendo más que aquella vieja herida lacerante que mi corazón humano tenía. Sus brazos no tardaron en capturarme en su jaula, dejando posar suavemente su mejilla sobre mi cabello. Estar así con él siempre me reconfortaba, podía sentir todo su amor fluyendo por cada parte de su cuerpo… pero ahora ni eso conseguía nada en mí.

- Lo sé, amor… pero ya no hay nada que hacer…- resignación, no quedaba otra alternativa- Ahora debemos ser pacientes… y estar ahí para él…- susurró con su aliento embriagante a mi oído.

_Estar ahí para él_… dudo mucho que él quiera estar siquiera cerca de mí, sabiendo a lo que lo he condenado, al mundo al que lo he mandado… Yo _sabía_ lo que quería, había elegido mi vida, pero él… tenía tanto por delante, tantas cosas por hacer… tanto que ahora no podrá hacer. Ahora entiendo perfectamente ese odio que tenía Rosalie hacia mí en un primer momento.

No contesté, solo me apegué todavía más a él, anhelando protección y la sala se silenció de nuevo, al término de un nuevo grito atronador que me estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar? ¿Cuánto más iba a durar? Era un niño… un niño que estaba sufriendo un verdadero infierno provocado por mi irresponsabilidad, por mi confianza ciega en mi autocontrol… por mi error…

En ese momento reconocí el olor de una nueva presencia en la habitación, un aroma dulce a flores silvestres y rocío. Reconocería aquel aroma juguetón en cualquier parte. Reticente, me volteé entre los brazos de mi esposo, primero con los ojos al suelo, observando el pantalón vaquero que vestía- ahora me daba cuenta que yo también había sido cambiada de ropa-, pero finalmente alcé la cabeza y encontré la figura delgada y pequeña de mi hermana de cabellos negros, con sus puntas mirando en toda dirección.

La examiné mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos al centro de la sala. Su mirada era inescrutable y seguramente que Edward estaría en este momento concentrado, leyendo su mente. Yo por mi parte, mantenía la mía aislada de todo, aún a sabiendas que habían estado intentando comunicarse conmigo infinidad de veces. Paró delante del sofá, en el que nos hallábamos Edward, Jasper y yo y suspiró antes de hablar.

- Todo terminará dentro de poco…- yo también lo sentía, había estado oyendo su corazón apagarse poco a poco durante tres agonizantes días.

Se dejó caer con gracia sobre las rodillas de su esposo, quien la abrazó acto seguido, besando su mejilla con gentileza. En parte, aquella noticia consiguió aliviarme un poco: su sufrimiento acabaría al fin. Pero si yo no lo hubiera condenado… él ahora mismo estaría jugando feliz con sus amigos… y sonriendo como un niño normal… algo, que no podrá volver a hacer…

- Deberíais subir a verlo…- dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio de la sala- por lo menos Bella, le haría bien…- no creo que nada pudiera hacerlo, de todas formas.

- No veo para que Alice… lo he matado, lo he condenado a esto…- susurré- ¡Por Dios Alice, era un niño!- me exalté

- Lo sé Bella, pero hacedme caso…- sinceramente, no tenía ganas de discutir y… muy en mi interior, deseaba ver de nuevo al niño, para aunque sea hacerle ver que lo sentía profundamente.

Suspiré derrotada, y ella sonrió tímidamente. Me moví suavemente y Edward me dejó salir de sus brazos. Ambos de pie ahora, y cogidos de la mano fuertemente, abandonamos el salón, dejando a los miembros de la familia allí presentes, en absoluto silencio y pesadumbre.

A cada paso en la escalera, subiendo con lentitud los escalones, los gemidos desgarrados y desafinados se hacían más fuertes y audibles, haciendo que de nuevo ese estremecimiento apareciera por mi cuerpo. Apreté más fuerte la mano de mi esposo, mientras giré mi cabeza a mirarlo. Sus ojos dorados seguían igual de sufridos que antes… sufría, por mi culpa. Me sonrió, pero éstos no cambiaron, no brillaron.

El último escalón nos acogió y el largo pasillo oscurecido nos dio la bienvenida. Más gemidos, más dolor, más _agonía_…

El camino parecía alargarse conforme los gritos aumentaban la intensidad y de repente ese pasillo, que tantas veces había recorrido, me pareció un gran e imponente obstáculo que jamás podría superar. Me acobardé, el miedo me sobrecogió y mi cuerpo tembló.

- Bella, amor… no tienes porque hacerlo…- susurró la voz de terciopelo de mi ángel personal.

Su sonrisa era triste, sus ojos estaban tristes. Un ángel nunca debía estarlo. Apreté gentilmente nuestras manos entrelazadas e hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque mi sonrisa fuera una medio decente solo para él- aunque había mejorado, seguía siendo nula para mentir-. Al parecer, funcionó.

- Quiero hacerlo…- murmuré, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara, y sorprendiéndome a mí misma por la verdad de mis palabras.

Y entonces la puerta de madera, cerrada, quedó ante nosotros.

De repente ya no me pareció tan buena idea. La puerta parecía un gran portón que llegaba hasta el techo y que imponía muchísimo. Tragué fuertemente, el nudo de mi garganta quemaba más que la ponzoña cuando estamos de caza. Inspiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos y percibiendo por, seguramente última vez, aquel aroma a azahar y jazmines que era mi perdición. Y abrí la puerta, acompañando a su chirriar de bisagras con un nuevo alarido gutural de dolor.

La luz nos cegó por un momento, mientras dábamos un paso hacia el interior de la habitación, pero cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, tuve delante una escena que me dejó de piedra.

El pequeño niño de cabello broncíneo, yacía tumbado en la cama, retorciéndose de dolor, gimiendo y crispando sus manos fuertemente en el colchón. Su rostro encogido de sufrimiento, las sábanas revueltas y enrolladas en su pequeño y frágil cuerpo… y el sonido rimbombante de su corazón, daba sus últimos alientos de vida.

La imagen hizo que algo se resquebrajara dentro de mí, como si una gran brecha acabara de ser abierta, dando como resultado un profundo abismo insalvable. Volteé mis ojos a la izquierda, encontrando la misma expresión apenada y desolada en el rostro de mi esposo. Tuve que girar rápidamente la cabeza, no podía verlo así. A mi derecha y junto a la cama donde se revolvía aquella inocente víctima, Carlisle y Esme estaban abrazados y miraban desolados al niño.

Deshice el abrazo de nuestras manos, dejando libre a Edward, que fue junto a la cama y observó al niño. Yo por mi parte, me acerqué hacia mis padres, sosteniéndoles la mirada para, al tenerlos frente a mí, bajarla totalmente avergonzada.

- Realmente lo siento Carlisle, Esme…- no levanté los ojos, no podía mirarles

Entonces sentí dos manos que se posaban en mis hombros y no me quedó otro remedio que alzar mi rostro hacia los suyos, los cuales dibujaban una sonrisa comprensiva y afectuosa; esa sonrisa que tienen los padres para sus hijos.

- No somos nosotros quienes debemos perdonarte…- susurró mi padre suavemente y me alentaron a voltearme.

Con miedo- increíblemente para un vampiro-, me giré sobre mi misma, con deliberada lentitud, para finalmente, quedar al lado de la cama, con la figura del pequeño condenado recostada sobre ella.

Edward estaba al otro lado de la cama, sentado en ella e inclinado sobre el cuerpo del niño que pronto sería uno más de nosotros, mientras parecía examinarlo minuciosamente, sujetaba su pequeña manita crispada de dolor y acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos desordenados del mismo color que el suyo.

No supe por qué, pero esa escena movió algo dentro de mí, un sentimiento extraño pero gratamente confortable. Impulsada quizás por ello, quizás por la culpa, quizás por no sé que fuerza extraña, me senté yo también en la cama, con muchísimo cuidado de no molestar más al pobre que se retorcía de dolor. Vi su mano libre a mi lado, y parecía llamarme. La cogí sin pensarlo y la sujeté como al mayor tesoro. Inconscientemente sonreí, al sentir como él se aferraba a mi mano. Resignación y dolor, al menos, podría ayudarle un poco a aliviar aquello a lo que yo lo había transportado.

Observé su rostro: estaba ya casi tan pálido como el marfil, su expresión de dolor me dejó sin respiración- técnicamente- y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejando entrever algo brillante y salado por su olor, de ellos… lágrimas, sus últimas lágrimas… y para colmo, de dolor…

Todo el sentimiento de culpa, dolor, tristeza, desprecio hacia mí misma… que me había estado rodeando desde que abandoné aquel callejón, habiéndolo condenado a él, me asoló de un solo golpe. Había destruido lo más hermoso que había en este mundo: la esencia de un niño.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- apreté su mano mientras le susurraba esas dos únicas palabras

Pero entonces un gritó abandonó sus labios, un alarido peor y más desgarrado que los anteriores. Su corazón dio un fuerte bombeo, como un sobresalto y su cuerpo se convulsionó y retorció en el colchón. Se acabó, todo estaba hecho.

Los jadeos por conseguir aire inundaron la habitación, su aroma a azahar y jazmines se iba perdiendo poco a poco, quedando aquel efluvio característico de los vampiros, dulzón e irresistible. Su sufrimiento era imparable y mi propia cordura no lo podría soportar por más tiempo.

Y de repente, todo se calmó… Con el último y más potente latido de su corazón, la ponzoña llegaba a él… y lo mataba completamente. El silencio se hizo, la tranquilidad volvió a la casa y su cuerpo se relajó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me clavaron la mirada, dejándome percibir con total claridad, como ese verde esmeralda que coloreaba sus iris, se opacaba y desvanecía para siempre, dando paso a un color rojo borgoña.

Un nuevo neófito… había nacido.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: bueno y aquí tienen al fin, el capítulo 3 de "Mi mejor error"

Vaya, vaya… para mí si que ha sido una tremenda agonía escribir el capítulo. No es que en sí, me haya costado, la última parte, quizás si, por todo eso de cuando se para el corazón y por fin se es vampiro, por lo demás, ha sido más que nada, el como expresarlo.

Bueno, habéis visto que el capítulo entero está desde el punto de vista de Bella, me pareció bastante oportuno hacerlo así. Hemos podido ver los sentimientos de ella en todo momento.

En cuanto a los recuerdos que siguen la escena en la que se quedó el anterior capítulo, me pareció bien ponerlos así, sino, el capítulo sería extenso (que sería lo más normal en mí xd) y hablando de ellos, se me hizo hasta gracioso la muestra de "aprecio" de Rosalie hacia Bella, es como más de su estilo, sin salirse demasiado de la Rosalie original.

Bien, no me queda mucho más que decir, salvo que si les ha gustado el detalle final con la tonalidad de ojos jeje (esa ha sido de mis partes favoritas en este capítulo).

Ah! Una cosa sí, me acabo de enterar (si, yo y mi manía de leer las normas por encima xd) que no se pueden responder a los comentarios en las N.A: así que solamente nombraré a quienes me dejan review y si hay alguna pregunta, las resolveré en las N.A:

Gracias a: **camii granger, Shin Gouki, Trixi.Black, MiitzukoO-chan, Fesabi, Brujita16, -boNii-**

Vale, pues después de ésto, ahora si que me despido. Sin más

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 de "Mi mejor error"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
